


Reunion

by EliasCrow



Series: Reese [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Happy, Homecoming, Reunions, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasCrow/pseuds/EliasCrow
Summary: Palmer discovers that Reese had some leave from the SDA he hadn't told her about.  Lasky and Reese planned together to surprise her.





	Reunion

Palmer came storming onto flight deck 4, looking for Lasky.  
"Tom, why the hell am I needed during an ON-REP?"  
"I don't know what to say, Sarah," he replied with a shrug, "the load master on on one of these Pelicans needed your signature for some of his cargo."  
"Why would he need my signature, we aren't scheduled for any Spartan-specific equipment."  
"I think it's some kind of personal shipments or something," said Lasky. He was trying and failing to suppress a smile.  
"Tom what are you up to?" asked Palmer with her hands on her hips. She was beginning to suspect something.  
"Ask him," said Lasky as he motioned to a Pelican on the other side of the hangar. A Spartan with a beard and non-regulation military fatigues was walking down the ramp with a gear bag over his shoulder.  
"Reese?!" said Palmer. She turned to Lasky in disbelief. He shrugged as he feigned ignorance.  
"Tom you're the worst!" she said as she hugged him and then ran towards Reese.  
"Reese, you son of a bitch!"  
"Oh do I know you?" he said as he dropped his bag and caught her in his arms. They kissed for a moment before Reese let her down to her feet.  
"That was a bold move trusting Tom to keep a secret," she said as they walked arm in arm off the Pelican.  
"Yes, but I didn't want to risk you getting put on an op," said Reese. "And I did want to surprise you."  
"Well no offense, but what's your plan now that you're here?" Palmer asked. "I mean, I've got a lot to do."  
"No you don't," said Lasky as he walked up to them. "As far as my records read you put in for two weeks of leave which has just been approved by me."  
He handed Palmer an approved leave chit. She took the form with a look of disbelief on her face.  
"Oh you two really are the worst," she said absolutely beaming. "You've had this planned for a while."  
"That we have," replied Reese and Lasky together.  
"You should get packed," said Reese. "I've got a reservation at a seasonal lodge deep in the Rockies."  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Palmer said as she gave his beard a rub. "This is new."  
"Oh, it helps me look less military," he replied.  
"If you two don't mind, I actually do have an ON-REP to monitor," said Lasky.  
Palmer gave him another hug.  
"Thanks Tom," she said as she let him down. "You're the best."  
"It was nothing," he replied with a smile. "Glad it worked out."  
Lasky and Reese shook hands and the captain strode off across the hangar deck.

Palmer put her arm around Reese's waist and they marched off towards her quarters.  
"I might need some helping packing," she said.  
"No problem," replied Reese. "With both of us packing we should be able to make the next Pelican."  
Palmer stopped Reese right there.  
"Reese... I need help packing in my room. Alone. With the door closed."  
"Oh," he said. "Well in that case, maybe we can make the second Pelican."  
"Now we're on the same page, Old Dog."


End file.
